


Push and Pull

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sky Sawada Nana, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr: khrrarepairweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Reborn has the late night jitters, commitment issues and second thoughts, but can't stay away despite that.Tsuyoshi is not interested in ciddling him and the Sawadas are already asleep.Or, Nana is Reborn's Sky, Iemitsu might be, too, and Tsuyoshi is just along for the ride and only wants to sleep.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of the longer, plottier, backstory fic I had planned. *sigh* I'm stillso ridiculous fond of this slice of their life.

There is a soft snore and Reborn pauses polishing his gun to glance towards the bed.

Iemitsu is sprawled over half the bed. The snoring comes from him.

Nana has curled toward him, appearing much smaller.  
When she is awake, her vibrant liveliness conceals how small she is.

“Aren’t you coming back to bed?” Tsuyoshi murmurs, eyes still closed.

Reborn hums. “Maybe.”

He was on the verge of going to bed, but now that Tsuyoshi has called him out, he feels like resisting.

Tsuyoshi sighs and rolls over, getting a slap on the back when Iemitsu does the same in his sleep.  
Reborn hears Tsuyoshi grunt softly.

Nana moves in her sleep. There is a frown on her face. She makes the slightest sound.

Reborn sighs and stands up.

She has too much of a pull on him, he thinks.  
All of them have.  
He should have made a run for it, a long time ago.

Instead, he strips out of the suit he still wears, after coming back from a job late.  
He had been too restless to go to bed, yet.  
Too unwilling to settle next to Nana, after the job.

In the end, she draws him in without even trying.

When he lays down, behind Nana, giving up thinking about the guilt to embrace her, Iemitsu turns towards him.  
Still asleep.  
Unconsciously.

Reborn sighs, again, and decides to allow himself an indulgence and put his head on Iemitsu’s shoulder.  
Only this once.

Nan might be his Sky, but Iemitsu’s Flames are still a pleasant pull when he falls asleep.

Tsuyoshi’s Rain is like an ebb and flow, to push Reborn under faster.  
Only this once.  
He does appreciate it.


End file.
